Fits of Fantasy
by witchyjuju
Summary: This is a collection of short stories/drabbles, mostly based on writing prompts.
1. Regret (Bamon)

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
 **Pairing:** Bonnie/Damon  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Prompt:** "This was not supposed to happen..."

The raven-haired vampire pushed himself to the edge of the bed, pale hands threading through strands of hair as he leaned forward and stared at the floor. His body language was closed off, withdrawn; and the witch who lay beside him was watching with sad eyes. Morning light streamed in through the blinds covering the window. She thought she could almost hear the dust floating around in the air due to the heavy quiet that was settled over the room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He was the first to break the silence.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she pulled the blanket more tightly against her body, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious in his presence. She hadn't felt that way the previous night. In fact she'd never felt as free as she'd felt last night when she was moving in tandem with him. He had made her feel more beautiful than she'd felt in years, and he made her feel alive-lit up every nerve in her body so she was more electric current than person. However now that the sun had risen and they had time to reflect, he seemed to be doing a lot of regretting. She'd be lying if she said she didn't regret a few things as well.

She had been half flirting, half bickering with Enzo for weeks now. There was no denying an attraction between the two of them, which led to one of her reasons for feeling guilt. The man whose name she'd just spent the night muttering was once Enzo's closest confidante. He was also the man her best friend had fallen in love with, and she assumed this was the reason he now wore an expression of self-loathing.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Damon."

Emerald green eyes were focused intently on him, boring holes into his back as she continued to stare. The muscles on his back were taut. She wanted to reach up and run her fingertips along the contours. Her mind held no doubt that if she tried she would only be shrugged away. If there was one thing Damon Salvatore was good at it was throwing himself pity parties.

Comforter still pulled tightly against her chest she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts wandered to Elena and though this initially brought on more guilt, she couldn't help but feel a peace accompany her thoughts. She knew her best friend better than anyone. She knew that Elena wouldn't want Damon to just sit around for sixty or seventy years and torture himself waiting for her. Bonnie knew that despite the guilt Damon was probably feeling, that Elena wouldn't be angry when she awoke. She wouldn't have reason to be. It wasn't her fault that wasn't around but it wasn't Bonnie's or Damon's either.

The mattress shifted slightly as she sat up and let her legs hang over the side. Their backs were to each other now and she could feel the distance growing between them though neither of them had moved. But she had to speak her mind.

"I don't regret it."

He stayed silent.

"I mean it Damon. I don't regret it for a second... And I think Elena would-"

The mattress had shifted again but she hardly felt it. He'd exited the room so quickly she barely even heard a whisper as he went by, silent as a ghost, and she was sitting alone in the room. The night they'd shared was playing in a loop in her head, and she knew that no matter what he did or said that he felt something too.


	2. Pity Parties (Bamon)

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
 **Pairing:** Bonnie/Damon  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** There was no prompt for this one actually, I just felt inspired by the holidays.

Small, brightly colored lights were strung up all throughout the room giving it an almost otherworldly glow. Loud seasonal music played through tall speakers and the floor was filled with couples dancing and carrying on. The smell of apple cider wafted through the air and were it not for the presence of about a dozen (very unwelcome) heretics this party would have almost felt like old times.

Damon found Bonnie sitting in a room just outside of the larger room everyone else was in. She wore a deep red cocktail dress and her hair was held back with sparkly silver pins. He took a few moments to stand in the doorway and look at her before he entered and made his presence known.

"Y'know... You're missing an absolutely mediocre party." A charming smirk befell his lips and he leaned against the wall next to where she was seated.

"Why are we even here Damon? We aren't planning on 'making peace' with your mom or her insane friends. Why even pretend?"

An annoyed sigh slipped past thin lips and he pushed himself off of the wall. "Because, BonBon, it gives us the upper hand. And it also ensures that we can enjoy tonight without worrying about someone trying to kill us. So c'mon. Stop being a wallflower. Go dance."

The witch rolled her eyes

"I don't dance."

At this declaration he gave her an incredulous stare and shook his head. "I've seen you at school dances, town events, and parties. - You definitely dance."

A barely-there ghost of a smile began to tug at her lips but when she glanced past him and into the room it quickly faded. She could feel the absence of the people she's lost, and they were making her feel an awful emptiness. Jeremy and Tyler were gone. Her father was dead, her mother was absent. She and Caroline didn't seem as close without Elena, and Matt seemed to do nothing more than tolerate any of them these days. Then there was Elena. She was never going to see her best friend again. The weight of it all felt too much and she slumped back down.

"It's not the same," she stated simply, a sullen expression settling onto her face.

Arms crossed, he gave a small shrug and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Enjoy your pity party. - I'm dancing." And he walked away without another word.

It'd been tempting to sit down and join her in her woe, but he couldn't help thinking of all the times she'd been unrelentingly (and annoyingly) optimistic when they were stuck in the prison dimension. She missed Elena. He did too. He just figured it was time someone stayed optimistic for her instead of the other way around. She of all people deserved a pity party. So he found himself a pretty girl to seduce with a charming smile and dragged her onto the dance floor. If he knew his witch she would come out eventually. She just needed a few minutes.

When Bonnie emerged from the room she couldn't stop a smile from blooming as she watched Damon dance with a stranger. His accusation of pity party had been accurate, but that wasn't her. She didn't want to sit around and bitch about her life while she was still living it. She'd save that for the next time she was dead. Her heels clicked against floor, her steps in time with the beat of the music playing. When she reached the vampire and his "date" she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The woman he was with looked annoyed, and rightly so. She was asking to steal away from her a very handsome man. Damon didn't think twice however before be turned his attention toward Bonnie. They'd both said they intended to help each other and he wanted to hold up his end of that as well as he could. He gave a small nod followed by a nonchalant shrug.

"Only if you can keep up."

Her smile turned playful. This was the thing she loved about Damon. When she was with him most of the time she tended to be able to forget about her troubles for a little while. He wasn't the loathsome creature she'd once wished dead. He was kind, he had a good heart, and he was a good friend.

After another upbeat song the music changed to a somber, slow pace. Smile still in tact, Bonnie began to pull away. Her heart was still pounding from just letting loose and allowing herself a little bit of fun. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he quickly recovered and held out an open palm as he caught her gaze. A knowing smirk appeared.

"C'mon, Witchy. Let's get awkward."

Bonnie displayed some hesitance of her own before she reached out and placed a delicate hand in his palm. His fingers wrapped around it and he gently guided her in toward him. Their hands remained clasped and she awkwardly placed her left hand on his shoulder while his free hand drifted to her waist. Their stance suggested professionalism, as if they might break out into a waltz at any moment. Instead they kept with a simple sway. Her stomach flipped and she let out a small gasp when he spun and dipped her in the process. She was about to smack his arm and call him a jerk but she looked up at him and found herself staring into a sea of blue eyes. Her stomach lurched again. He was smirking, as always, and when he righted her she moved her hand off of his shoulder and onto his ribs.

"You're such an ass," she chided playfully. Her gaze fell away from his and she gave his hand a small squeeze. "I'm sorry I was being such a killjoy earlier. I just... Everything is so different. And I miss a lot of people." She avoided specifically name dropping Elena. His temper was a delicate thing, and she was enjoying this closeness. She didn't want to ruin it.

He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. - You could've sat in that room for the rest of the night and I wouldn't have said another damn word."

She smiled then. A genuine smile, and she let her head rest against his chest. And when she felt his chin rest atop her head she closed her eyes. They stayed that way in silence until the song began to fade out into another upbeat tune.

"I do think you were right about this party though. It blows. - Wanna ditch?"

She nodded, relieved. "I _really_ do."


	3. Denial (Bamon)

**Quick Note:** I know it's been a while since the other (Regret) was written but I was looking back over the reviews and I got quite a few requests to add more to it so... Here's a chapter 2 of sorts.

The empty doorway was suddenly filled with the weight of her presence. His back went rigid and he balled his hands into fists.

"Bennet," he warned, voice low and almost beneath her range of hearing. "Get _out_."

The last two words were louder, articulated perfectly. There was no room for misinterpretation, yet Bonnie stood still. Feet planted, she crossed her arms over her chest and she stared at him. Her breathing was steady and even, disturbed only once when he disappeared from the bed and reappeared directly in front of her. His posture was looming and stiff, but hers remained calm and collected.

It had been weeks since she'd last seen him. He'd been ignoring her phone calls, evading her when she tried to come by the house, and even going as far as to compelling people to keep guard and let him know when she was coming. She'd told herself over and over that she wasn't going to use magic to forcibly enter, that he would talk to her when he was ready, but enough was enough. All it took was a simple cloaking spell and here they were, standing face to face.

"Damon, you're being ridiculous."

She flinched ever so slightly when he pounded a fist against the doorway beside her head but despite her slight unease she rolled her eyes and walked into his room past him. Her eyes took in the scene. The room was utterly trashed. Had their one night together really been the cause of all of this?

Again, he was in front of her in a flash.

"If you don't get the hell out Witchy I swear to god I will make you."

The threat wasn't much appreciated. Green eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to the right, a small scoff pushing past her lips. If he was going to such great lengths to bury his feelings it meant he could potentially do worse. More than likely he'd end up endangering someone she cared for, himself included. She wasn't about to let that happen.

"Damon." His name had once caused her malice but these days it rolled so easily from her tongue, even when she was scolding. "You're allowed to _feel_ things."

He paused for a moment at her words before a cruel grin stretched across his lips.

"Well Bon-Bon, I don't feel anything."

There it was. But was he implying a flip of the switch, or was he simply in denial? Either way she wasn't having it.

"Fine. You don't feel anything, glad we got that out of the way. Now can you drop this goddamn ignoring me bit and act like a normal person after a one-night stand? I know you've had plenty."

Something inside of him snapped, she could see it in those icy blue eyes of his. He took a deliberate step toward her and she countered with one of her first-learned "tricks." The pain in his head sent him crashing to his knees and he cried out in anger and pain.

"I'm gonna kill you little witch," he chimed out through gritted teeth.

She stopped the pounding in his head and marched over to him, hand reaching out to catch him by the wrist as he slowly staggered to his feet. She tugged his hand to her chest and positioned it just below her left breast, beneath her ribcage.

"Do it."

The rage in his eyes began to fade into confusion. He stared into her eyes which were boring down on him.

"C'mon, Damon. You wanted to kill me plenty of times even before I became the spinning wheel to Elena's Sleeping Beauty. Here's your chance Damon. Do it."

She released her hold on his wrist and his hand remained unsurely positioned at her chest. He could so easily push through. He'd have her heart out of her body within seconds. It would be relatively painless, and then he'd have Elena back. He applied pressure to the spot, temptation winning him over. He studied his hand, studied the shape of her abdomen and her sternum. She was bracing herself for it. His fingertips were pressing in again, hard. He'd probably leave a bruise, if he even left her alive at all.

He looked as if he was steadying himself, preparing to plunge his fist into his best friend's chest. Instead he whisked her over to the wall, put her up against it, and pinned her there while he spoke.

"I'm not going to kill you, Bon." His grip on her arms tightened. "I wish I had it in me to kill you, but I don't. Because yeah, it would crush her if she woke up and found out you died so young. You know who else it would crush? Caroline. It would also crush me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did anything to hurt you. Is that what you want to hear? That I care about you? Guess what Bonnie? You already knew that."

His face was inches from hers and his hands had moved from gripping her arms to gripping her waist.

"I know that Damon. That isn't what..." Her voice was tired, all the resolve having fled from it. She rested her forehead against his, surprised when he actually let her remain there. "I want to hear you say that you feel for me what I feel for you."

It was out there, hanging between them by a thin thread. Though he hadn't physically removed it, her heart was now in his hands and he could either put it gently back in place or he could destroy it. His choice.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds too long and she closed her eyes.

"I don't."

His answer sounded quiet, forced; but it was all she needed to hear. She gave a few short nods and without another word she broke free of his grip which had loosened exponentially, and she left him alone.

As she descended the stairs she could hear him in his room, further tearing it to pieces.


End file.
